1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable cylinder device for internal combustion engines and more particularly to a variable cylinder device for internal combustion engines which has a valve lift mechanism to which a lash adjuster of oil-supplying type is fitted.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In recent years, variable cylinder devices for internal combustion engines employing a number of different methods which have as their objective the conservation of energy and the reduction of fuel consumption of the vehicle have been made available. Generally, in such devices, the number of cylinders that are operating is controlled in accordance with the load that the engine is called on to handle; for example, when the load is small, the number of cylinders is reduced so as to achieve reduced fuel consumption.
However, the variable cylinder devices that have been developed thus far--such as, for example, those that cut back on the fuel injected into the engine from the carburator in accordance with input signals from the engines--have a defect consisting of the fact that it is not possible to achieve really large and significant reductions in fuel consumption since opening and closing of intake and exhaust valves continue to take place. It is true that systems have been proposed that formulate a lash or clearance in the valve train to stop the opening and closing function of the intake and exhaust valves. However, in this method, there still remain such problems as the fact that outstanding durability in terms of physical strength is called for in the device in order to create the clearance required, or the fact that there is a strong requirement for a high degree of reliability in the functioning of the system.